Automotive anti-vibration rubber parts play an important role in reducing vibrations and noises generated during motion of vehicles and improving comfort of the vehicles. Extensive research has been conducted into long-term durability of vehicles and damage analysis thereof for the past few years. Driving quietness has drawn attention with growing concern about ride comfort and steering stability.
Among anti-vibration rubber parts, suspension bushes are applied to chassis arm assemblies of vehicles. Ride comfort and handling (R&H) performance of a vehicle may be considerably improved depending on materials used therefor. Thus, research has been conducted into materials to improve performance of new vehicles and maintain initial performance after long-term driving as well as increase both initial quality study (IQS) index and vehicle durability study (VDS) index.